


Taste the Flesh

by Mystify



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Biting, Cousin Incest, F/M, I still don't know, Incest, Jealous Derek, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Marking, Multi, Not Beta Read, Possessive Behavior, Scent Marking, Sibling Incest, Stiles isn't the virgin everyone thinks he is, The twins are bikers and they wear leather, derek is jealous, stiles family is dangerous, stiles is more than he seems, there is more lurking in the dark than werewolves and hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystify/pseuds/Mystify
Summary: Stiles cousin's arrival changes everything; it's like a chemical reaction that can't stop and no one is ready for the fallout. Least of all Stiles, whose plans are spiraling out of his grip as who and what he is comes to ahead in a way he was least expecting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Honey and Sulphur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537450) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> So this is the repost of my story 'Honey and Sulphur' which I orphaned earlier today; I didn't want to confuse people by having both stories in my works nor did I want to delete 'Honey and Sulphur' completely as so many of you love and still love that work. So I chose to orphan it to the Archive, if you'd still like to read that work it is still on AO3 but this is my preferred version of the story. It's better written, less rushed and there's more with the Miguel and Carlos.

Stiles couldn't help it, the name had slipped off his tongue before he could stop it; it wasn't his fault that Derek Hale had a slight passing resemblance to his Cousin, and the scowl wasn't helping at all. Miguel was an acquired taste, he was a serious man by nature but with something wild barely leashed. All of Stiles's memory of him were of a soft even voice full of conviction and knowledge, of heat, savagery and wild abandon. His whole personality was even, steady, calm, some would say placid and then quickly fix that perception with one look at Miguel's eyes, he was always good at seemingly being human until he spoke or you caught his eyes. Those dark near black eyes were always fierce, focused and predatory whereas Miguel's twin Carlos was the near opposite. Sure they shared a face, a stance, height everything physical, but it was the eyes that differentiated them, kept them as singular entities while being twins.

Whereas Miguel barely kept his predator soul leashed and hidden from the world, Carlos was all about control, nothing slipped in his eyes as they watched you, not in his voice as he spoke. He was better suited to slipping under the radar or Hunters suspicions, able to play prey easily. He had been the one to teach Stiles how best to go undetected by those around him, because even though Humans instincts were nowhere near as sharp as they once were their hindbrain still whispered to some about the predator nearby and once spooked the game was all over. Carlos was the one no one ever suspected, it had always been Miguel who got blamed for the trouble his twin caused, but then again Miguel had no problem taking the blame. After all, it worked to their best advantage if it always seemed obvious between the two who the trouble maker was.

So it had been an accident to call Derek Miguel, but it wasn't like he meant to do it and it wasn't like Miguel and Carlos would come to Beacon Hills soon. Plus it wasn't like Danny believed him anyway about Derek being his cousin but the goalie was enjoying the show and was still doing the favor they asked of him so all in all Win-Win! 

He really should have known better.

His luck never ran smooth like that, nope because as soon as he thinks about Miguel and Carlos it's like a signal for them to show up and just mess up all his well-laid plans. Normally he would meet up with his cousin's in the summer months, travel down to New Orleans to spend time with his mother's side of the family; but he had screwed up, he had thought about them. Thought about them, dreamed about them and called them to him during the middle of the year after getting his best friend unintentionally bit by a werewolf. Now with the added terror of having to deal with a murderous Alpha, a cranky sourwolf out to stop said murderous Alpha who turned out to be said sourwolf's uncle; keep his best friend alive all the while not getting himself killed or found out. The struggle was definitely real in his life, now to juggle all of that and still keep his dad from finding out about all the trouble he had knowingly and unknowingly added to his life. His cousins were going to have a field day with this mess.

Which was going to be even harder to do with Miguel and Carlos showing up because he had called out to them without meaning to. But then again having to wait ten months to see his cousins, to see his lovers was horrible so it wasn't like they could blame him. Hell Stiles couldn't think of any healthy sixteen-year-old guy blaming him for missing near constant sex, sure they would have to prefer cock to have two male lovers but it wasn't like any sixteen-year-old would begrudge sex. So he had been sitting in his last block class waiting for the bell to signal the end of the school day, he was tired, sore and just wanted one night where nothing crept out of the shadows to threaten the people of Beacon Hills. He kept glancing to the clock, pencil tapping against his binder as he counted down the seconds when the unmistakable sound of two motorbikes rumbled through the quiet parking lot. Blinking he turns to look but a) he was too far from the windows, and b) while they were open they were facing the end of the parking lot.

Giving a huff he slouches deeper into his chair as he once more glances towards the clock, it was Friday come on time speed up just five more minutes and he would be free to head home and crash on the couch and watch an endless stream of TV before playing some games or something. All but crowing and jumping out of his chair, he sweeps his books into his backpack, ignoring the shout of the teacher as he hurries through the halls to get outside. He wanted a weekend to himself not having to follow Scott, watch and listen to him moon over Allison, not being thrown into walls by Derek. He wanted a weekend where he could get out of town and maybe actually shift himself, feel the pulse of the woods beneath him but like all the weekends since the start of the school year, Stiles wasn’t actually hopeful that he’d get the chance. He was out the door with a laugh as he slings his book bag over his shoulder, turning to head to where he parked his jeep when two arms slid about his waist. Sucking in a breath Stiles freezes eyes widening at the feel of a large hard body pressing to his. 

"Hello, baby cousin." Came a dark purr into the skin behind his ear as the hands grip his waist tightly.

"Miguel." He breathes out as he starts to turn his head only to stop at the feel of sharp teeth pressing into the sensitive skin. Swallowing thickly as a shiver slides through him, he lets his eyes slip closed as he breaths in the dark scent of the older man even knowing that his classmates are going to be staring at them, whispering to themselves about this. This wasn’t the place for Miquel to blur the lines of family and lovers, fuck dad was going to have their hides if this reaches him. While he was understanding of the situation and the necessity; it doesn’t mean he liked it or accepted it completely.

"Hola Cielo." Came the second greeting from the bottom of the stairs where Carlos was waiting arms crossed in front of his chest, long legs stretched out in front of him as he leans against his parked bike.

"Hola Carlos." He says back giving his other cousin a little embarrassed wave as the other man chuckles low in his throat. Flushing darkly he wiggles and shrugs his shoulders trying to get out of Miguel's hold, while his cousin rumbles at him.

"Come on you idiot let Stiles go, we need to head out anyways. Stiles your riding with me, we'll come to get your jeep later but we want to catch up somewhere private yeah?" Carlos says as he glares at Miguel while his twin grumbles and pouts but concedes to letting Stiles go so they could head out. Stiles lets of a soft sigh as another shiver slides down his back at the absence of Miguel's warmth but knowing that sooner then later he'll be sweating between his cousins. Ignoring the continued chatter behind him he hurries to slide behind Carlos, conceding to the helmet before wrapping his arms around his eldest cousin's waist.

Stiles presses as close as he could to Carlos's back while his hands absently stroke at the older man's tense stomach. It had been too long since he had been near them, had his hands on them, had the scent of them surrounding him; it always surprised him how much he could miss them. They weren't mates, he wasn't the submissive they were looking for to complete their triangle, so to miss them as much as he did was always a surprise, the way it punched him in the gut and helped ease the hole inside him but not fill it. Chewing on his bottom lip under the helmet he muffles a low whine even as his hands fist Carlos's shirt tightly, nails lengthening marginally to tug at the fabric.

In some ways he wished they were his and he theirs it would make things easier, in the end, they had been together since he was twelve and his first heat had hit him out of nowhere just days after his birthday while in New Orleans for the summer. No one in the family had really expected it to happen, hell as far as he was aware no one had expected him to present as a submissive. But now here they were years after that summer and they there for him whenever he needed it. Willing to drop everything and come to him when he called to them over the bond they had forged over the years. The bond wasn't the perfect bond of true mates like Miguel and Carlos had with each other, it didn't allow for them to speak telepathically even over long distances, it didn't allow them to share dreams, memories or anything like that with Stiles. It allowed them to have a feel of one another, allowed them to know when he needed them. It was something subtle between the three of them like how he always carried a subtle hint of their scent on him no matter how many months went by.

It made him feel always safe no matter if he was running for his life, which was something he couldn't quite wrap his head around, to be honest, but it was something he wasn't willing to give up not till he had his mate and that perfect bond. For now, he was theirs and that was all that mattered not the fucked up biology of their people, not the dynamics of their kind, nothing mattered except he had called and they had come; came for him, to him. Sure the dynamics and the complete inequality between Dominants and submissive's completely pissed him off and agitated him especially right before he went into heat or when he spent actual time thinking on it. But otherwise it was just an aspect of them and their family, his Tante and Uncle understood they were happy and content that Miguel and Carlos were there for him and he for them till they found their own destined.

"Stop pouting over who you are Cielo, it is what it is. You are submissive, a treasure to our people, yes you are not ours but you might as well be." Miguel snarls making Stiles startle having not realized they had reached the motel they were staying at or that he had made a distressed sound from low in his chest. Blinking he looks around before eyes locking on the Dominant cousin who had already parked his bike and was stalking over to him and Carlos. "We will not let you go easily, you bare our scent, our marks, our bond. Your destined will have to be strong enough, good enough to take you from us or we will never part from you." He rumbles out, voice more growl than anything else as he stands tall before him, fangs bared and eyes glittering gold overlaid onto black.

Mouth going dry Stiles quickly takes off his helmet so he could look up into Miguel's glittering eyes, he couldn't help but let out the soft little sound from the back of his throat while slipping easily from the back of the motorbike, head tilting to the side slightly to bare his throat. He wasn't surprised about how possessive his cousins were, Dominants rivaled Wolves with their territorial displays over what they saw as theirs and Stiles would continue to belong to his cousins till the day his destined showed up to challenge their claim or their destined showed up to take his place. Even if their submissive showed up first it wouldn't change the fact that Stiles was theirs, it would mean they were no longer lovers, he would no longer share a bond with them but he had belonged to them since he was a child. If their Submissive came then they would worry about a substitute mate for his heats, they would still protect him, covet him and love him as he was a submissive of their house and till his mate shows he was theirs.

Licking his lips Stiles takes a step forward, reaching out easily to hook his index fingers into Miguel's belt loops, eyes still locked as he presses against the older man. He once more tilts his head to the side baring throat, letting his eyes drift shut in submission; a shudder rolls down his spine as Miguel growls, his hands coming up to grip his hips tightly. Stiles can feel the other man's claws pulling at the weave of his jeans making his arch up as damp breath ghosts against his throat.  
"Come on you guys lets take this inside before the manager calls the sheriff's office and we all get in shit with John," Carlos says as he glances away from the sight of his brother and cousin to glance to the thankfully still empty managers office because as much as Stiles liked to think he was invisible he really wasn't. People noticed him, not in the way they noticed that Lydia Martin girl who Stiles pretended to lust after with her obvious good looks. No, they noticed him because of the subtle sensuousness about him; the curve of his lips, the length of his throat, the way his eyes were wide doe eyes of seeming innocence, the subtle delicate look of him no matter what he was well corded with muscle. No, their cousin could think he was invisible all he wanted but to anyone with eyes open enough too look and truly see he was anything but.

Opening the Hotel door he held it open while watching Miguel herd their smaller cousin inside, a smirk curving his lips; once Stiles was through the door he reaches out to pull his twin to him, bumping foreheads together lightly before slanting his lips against Miguel's. The kiss is quick and soft, they will hold back their passion till they had their lover clean and loose between them, once he was nothing but an all but keening mass then they would indulge themselves. Stiles smelled of werewolf, it clung to him like a wet blanket along with the deodorant and body spray masking his true scent.

"After we get him back to smelling like ours we can interrogate him as too when werewolves have returned to Beacon Hills and if we deem it too unsafe then we will talk to Uncle John about moving to New Orleans," Carlos whispers to Miguel who nods his head while the sounds of Stiles stripping reaches their ears.

"Yes, once he is showered, once we have taken him twice or more then we will get the answers. The family have missed them and the kit is such a social creature he's not treasured enough here." Miguel rumbles as his hand slides along his twin's side and thigh before he slips into the room.

"What were you two whispering about out there?" Stiles asks from where he was standing bare to the world in the middle of the motel room, pale mole marked skin on display for them, eyes bright and wide through his pupil was slowly overtaking amber. They watch as he licks his lips while looking at them, as he sucks in a deep breath scenting them, watch as a shudder rolls through him and his slowly hardening cock gives a twitch.

"Nothing much Cielo, just our plans for you. Now, why don't you start the shower as we get undressed hmm?" Miguel says while it was worded as a question his tone of voice made it clear the order it was. They watch unable to help the pleased rumbles as Stiles reacts instantly, back straightening, posture correcting itself as he turns easily on his heel. The way Stiles loses all hint of being clumsy, his innate sense of balance giving him a sensual stride as he walks to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So because the tags are getting dreadfully long I've decided that each chapter will have their own listings of kinks, warnings and such if it is necessary. Also If any of my readers are wanting a specific kink, please don't hesitate to ask or suggest! As you can see from the kinks below I am very much shameless.
> 
> Chapter 2: Spit-roasting, Knotting, Somnophilia, Face fucking, Rough Gagging, Rough play, and aggressive marking Also apparently over 4000 words of smut is the threshold of too much smut so I have split the weekend into two chapters.

Miguel waited till Stiles was in the bathroom, the door shut and the water went before turning to look at his twin, licking his lips he was already reaching out, claws extended to rip at his brother's shirt. "I want to watch you face fuck him, I want to hear him gag on it while I'm deep inside him. I won't knot him till you've had a turn in him, Cheri, it's fantastic we talked to Uncle John beforehand isn't it? I've got so many plans for tonight and this weekend." He purrs as he tugs his lover closer to him, claws leaving red marks along Carlos's skin.

"I expect for you to tell me the rest of your plans later renmen, but enough teasing now the Kit is waiting for us in the bathroom and no doubt well on his way to coming," Carlos says voice deepening as he reaches out to hurriedly undress his twin.

"You speak truth love." Miguel sighs with a shake of his head before he returns the favor and quickly undresses the other man, once they were both naked, clothes strewn on the floor intermingling with Stiles's they head to the bathroom. The obviously newly renovated bathroom was already filled with steam, the mirror and window fogged with it. Under the spray in the shower stood their cousin who was watching them with amber and crimson eyes, his hand slowly stroking his length that was leaking copiously. "Who said you could touch what is ours little one?" He growls out as they both slide into the barely large enough shower but it wouldn't be a problem soon enough, they wouldn't be in here long just long enough to get Stiles scent cleared.

"Neither of you said I couldn't." Stiles snarks back eyebrow arched as he tilts his head back, mouth falling open in a pant, pale skin flushing with the heat of the water and need. The bathroom was saturated with his pheromones along with the steam, it was pouring off his skin as he arches his back showing off as his hand continued to slide slowly along the length of his cock.

"You know better than this Kit, now take your hand off your dick before I decided that you won't be coming till dawn. I'll keep you hard and leaking, straining against the ring binding it with the need to come." Miguel whispers as he moves to press close to the smaller boy, the palms of his hands against the tile of the shower, eyes staring down into the dilated ones of the younger boy, holding his gaze till Stiles lowers his eyes and tilts his head to the side barring his throat with a soft little sound. Leaning in he scrapes long canines along the boys collar bone leaving four lines of red, two above and two below the bone.

The moan that fell from Stiles's lips was loud and barely contained telling them how close he was to coming even with his hand no long stroking his length, it was in the way his body stiffened, jaw clenching and the shudder that rolled through him but his hands were pressed against the tiles, fingers splayed and claws barely contained.

"There's my good boy. Now you are going to hold off from coming till we are done, we’ll get you a ring once we are out of the shower but since you are such a well behaved boy I'll let you come when we do." He says lowly as he reaches up with one hand to stroke Stiles's cheek gently while Carlos starts lathering up a cloth with their preferred soap. 

Once more scenting the air a smirk pulls at Miguel’s lips as he looks down at their panting cousin. "Look at you Kit, I bet if I were to press a finger to you, you'd be dripping for us, so ready that I could lift you up and just push my cock in no stretching needed and it's not even mating season yet. We’re months away from your heat but your already soaked for us aren't you, you need us that much." He rumbles out in delight not bothering with holding back his claws as his skin ripples with the barely contained shift. Black and copper banding showing up along his skin before fading away while a soft sound falls from Carlos as his heavy panting shows how close his twin was too losing his control as well. They were on a hair trigger, so desperate for one another that it was getting dangerous to be in such a tight space with Stiles still smelling of others while so ready and leaking for them.

Reaching out he snags the soapy cloth with a low growl, leaning in Miquel slants his mouth over Stiles's, licking into his mouth hungrily, swallowing the boys moan easily while his hands quickly set about washing the pale mole marked skin. Tongue slid against tongue, the taste of copper mixing in with the taste of Stiles as fangs scraped lips and tongues as the kiss deepens. Pulling away from the kiss with a growl he concentrates on washing their boy while Carlos presses close his hands caressing them both as he helps wash Stiles as well. Every now and then they would pause to rinse off the soap to scent their younger cousin to see if he still smelled of dog.

"Fuck finally, come on kit out of the shower." Miguel rumbles as he tosses the wet cloth onto the floor of the shower as he shifts to turn off the spray, turning to his brother he hauls him close for a quick rough kiss, teeth clashing, fighting each other for dominance till Carlos lets him in with a moan, a shudder rolling down his spine. They don't pull apart till they hear Stiles's soft whine of need, looking at their baby cousin they smirk at the sight of him. "Carlos take him out to the room, get a ring on him I want him properly attired and with your cock gagging him by the time I'm done cleaning up in here." Miguel says slowly making Carlos groan at his words, his cock twitch at the images it brings to mind. He watches as Carlos easily picks Stiles up hands careful not to touch anything over sensitive, careful not to tease as he carries their cousin out of the fogged up bathroom. Once the door was shut he leans his forehead against the cool tile as his skin continues to ripple and his fangs gnash together, there had been something about the scent clinging to the Kit that had his hackles rising and it wasn't just the fact that it was the scent of werewolf. But the scent had been too faded, too clouded by the scents of school and the crush of unwashed bodies for him to get a good whiff of it. Breathing out slowly he lets his body calm down a bit, the base of his cock losing some of its thickness from his knot that had started to form. Shaking his head he chuckles softly before leaning down and wringing out the cloth they had used, tossing them over the shower bar to dry he steps out of the shower to follow his lovers into the other room.

"Did you soundproof the room?" He asks from the doorway of the bathroom, voice light and seemingly unaffected by the sight of Stiles on his knees, his ass in the air and his cock heavy and ringed between his legs, leaking precome. The way his thighs were marked by glistening trails of his own slick he was so wet for them; not nearly as unaffected by the sounds Stiles was making around his brother's cock as he bobs his head quickly up and down Carlos's length as he looked leaning against the door frame.

"Yes..." Came the hissing reply from his twin as Carlos's hand grips the back of Stiles's neck nails digging into the skin to still him before his hips start to thrust, face-fucking the boy violently fast. The sounds of gagging and slurping filling the room as Carlos presses up while keeping Stiles's head still his mouth pressed tight to his brother's pelvis bone as he grinds his cock in. It was a sight that he would never tire of. Licking his lips Miguel nods his head before walking over to the bed, his hand reaching out to tug on Stiles bound cock roughly before palming his heavy balls.

"Good." He says softly before leaning in and breathing in the rich earthy scent of their cousin before opening his mouth and lapping at the boys weeping, fluttering hole. Miguel wanted nothing more than to make Stiles go mindless with pleasure, fill the room with his sounds: screams, moans, whimpers, whines, gasps, pants, keens, he wanted all of it. He wanted them to reverberate against the walls as they took him till he passed out, he wanted the bed soaked with their essence and their scents to cling to the walls. The gasp that fell from Stiles' lips as Carlos pulls his cock from the boy's mouth before he started to cough and gasp for breath made him shudder with pleasure and his cock jerk. Miguel could just picture their kits face, mouth slack, lips bruised and stained crimson, eyes glassy with pleasure and hazed over, cheeks flushed. Groaning himself he stabs his tongue into Stiles slack hole making the boy moan loudly only to be gagged once more by Carlos's thick cock.

"Miguel m' Aimé get your cock in him now I want to feel you push him down onto me." Carlos groans out as he reaches out with his free hand to touch his brother as he watches Miguel continue to lick into Stiles. "You can clean him out tomorrow once we have had him again." He says softly as he slowly starts to thrust into Stiles's mouth, the boy's breath whistling slightly through his nose as he relaxes his throat to easily take Carlos's length.

"As you wish my own," Miguel says softly as he shifts his stance to line up his cock with their lover's loose hole, it glistened so beautifully from the wetness and his saliva. He's barely pressing the tip of his length into the smaller boy and already a low whine was sounded from Stiles, hips wiggling and trying to press back into him. His hand lifts and comes down swiftly without any real conscious thought from him and spanks the boy hard on the ass. 

"You know better Kit, hold still or we will tie you to the bed and leave you for a while." He snaps, claws digging into the round flesh of Stiles's ass gripping it as he makes it jiggle before thrusting in hard. Dragging his hand down he watches as his nails cut the delicate skin easily, he watches as they heal slowly closing up but leaving long red welts in their place.

Miguel takes his time sinking into the all-encompassing heat of the smaller boy with a groan as his eyes flutter shut at the grip of Stiles's ass on his length. Sucking in a breath once he was into the hilt, looking up he glances to his brother before reaching out with one hand to pull Carlos into a quick kiss as they had Stiles sandwiched between them. "Fuck he feels so good." He breathes out against his twin's lips before leaning back so he could start moving within Stiles. Looking down he watches their cousins head bob along Carlos's length, before turning his attention to where his own cock was pressed deep into the boy’s ass. Licking at his dry lips he lets his nails scrape and cut into the boys pale skin, knowing the cuts would heal only to leave red marks for a few days. Being able to control how much they healed and how fast was still something he enjoyed playing with, especially as it allowed them to mark Stiles any way they wanted because Stiles would heal them just enough to stop them from bleeding but let his skin stay bruised, welted and scratched.

He let them use him any way they wanted, he gave them complete control over his body, he trusted them with everything he was and while they would mark him, bite him; hell nearly abuse him in their use of him, they would never go over the line he set, never hurt him in a way he didn’t ask for or want. They loved him too much to abuse the trust they were given, his complete submission to them here in this room, in any place they made their den was a beautiful thing. Stiles was perfect and he would be some Dominants perfect mate but for now, they were the lucky ones to have him in this way, have him under them, have him needing them and wanting them to the point of desperation.

His hips snap forwards with a snarl his pace picks up, hands gripping the boy's hips in a tight bruising grip as he keeps his harsh quick pace, the rhythm wouldn't allow his knot to grow, but it would get the boy near to begging and his brother close to his own completion. Miguel watches as Carlos grasps Stiles's wrists in a harsh grip while pinning them to the bed even as he pulls his cock out of the boys panting mouth. He watches as Carlos takes his cock in hand lifting it out of the way while forcing their cousins head down to his balls. No words passed any of their lips too busy enjoying the sight before them and the sounds that fell from those bruised and flushed lips, no one was more beautiful and tempting then Stiles was when he was like this, pure unadulterated sin in the way he gave his body over to the desire and need that flowed in his veins.

Glancing down he watches as his cock slides slickly in and out of Stiles's stretched hole, watches as the boy's ass flushes red and the hole puffs up at the continued use, baring his teeth he growls low in his throat at the sight. He couldn't wait to press himself deep and lock himself there as his come fills Stiles up, couldn't wait to hear the soft needy little whines that would fall from his lips at the feel of his come. It never changed in all their years together Stiles would always push back onto him and whine and wiggle as Miguel would come in him as if he couldn't get enough of being filled with his seed. As if he needed it more than anything else in the world at that moment. Who couldn't get addicted to being needed so badly, so desperately? 

Stiles destined was a lucky man, to say the least.

Snarling he pulls back and out of the boy quickly fangs bared savagely as he pants and gasps his knot starting to form at his base, hands still gripping Stiles's hip as he leans over his back, biting hard at the skin, scraping his fangs over it as he pants and fights for control over himself. "Take him, brother, I want to see your come slipping out of him before I push it back in with my cock before I knot him." He rumbles out as he pulls away fully moving to lay beside Stiles, who was sucking desperately at Carlos's cock as if it was the only thing that could save him. Leaning in he presses a few soft kisses to the boy's shoulder as he slips down the full length of his twin's cock straight to the base with a hungry noise in the back of his throat. Glancing up he smirks at the rough sound that came from his twin who's eyes were wide and glittering silver over black as he fights not to come down their boy's throat.

"That's enough Kit, pull off. You'll have his cock in you soon enough." Miguel whispers into Stiles's ear as his hand slides down the boys back in a gentling matter, he watches as the boy slowly eases off Carlos's length only to pull off completely with a pop from how hard he had been sucking. The gasp that was ripped from his twin's throat while his hips make an aborted buck as if trying to get back into Stiles's mouth made him chuckle. Lifting his head up he breaths in the thick air of the room their scent was cloying and heady enough to choke them, pulling it deep into his lungs with a rumble of pleasure as he shifts in his position so he could watch his twin take Stiles.

Stretching out on the rumpled bed he relaxes while slowly stroking his own straining cock as Carlos's hand's stroke over Stile's skin, soothing him and just touching him. They both touched Stiles in the same manner as if he would shatter beneath them as if he was something so precious that could break at the barest minimum of force, while the complete opposite was the truth. Yes, he was precious and worth more than gold but he had a strength to him that was hard to match by anyone that they had yet to meet. Then again that was the true treasure of a submissive, they had spines of steel and wills of iron, the core of molten magma and yet for the right Dominant they submitted so beautifully. 

The sight before him was one of his favorites to watch, the way Stiles would toss his head back, baring his throat to the both of them, the way he would brace himself on the bed pushing back onto the bruising thrusts demanding more, the way his mouth was always open sounds spilling from him filling the room with them. The way Carlos's hands were never still, never settling down on one part of the boy, caressing, gripping, hauling, tugging, the way his teeth would clench, his hips would thrust then slowly circle deeper into the boy. The way they would move together easily, so in harmony even in this intimate act, the way their eyes would lock, silver on black meeting amber and crimson more animal than human in their need of one another. Tan skin slapping against pale mole marked and bruised skin, the sound of it joining their grunts, moans, and keens to fill the air. It wouldn't last long they had spent too much time waiting, wanting, needing and teasing but they had all night; they would nap for a bit before waking to start round two sometime well before dawn.

Carlos let out a howl as he lunges forwards jaws opening as he bites down hard onto Stiles' shoulder, fangs digging deep into flesh and muscle as he comes, hips stuttering as he continues to thrust to push his come deeper into the boy under him who with a loud yelp of his own gave into a shuddering dry orgasm; his cock jerking and slapping at his stomach. A low keening whine sounds moments later as Carlos continues to roll his hips, panting heavily around Stiles's shoulder as he continues to come, his own body shuddering with it. Slowly he carefully pulls his fangs out of their boy's shoulder, his lips and fangs stained red from the bite that was already healing and bruising spectacularly. Still gasping, Carlos tilts his head back as his hands slide slowly up and down Stiles's back to soothe him as he gently pulls his softening cock out of him, pulling away he nearly collapses on the other side of the boy. Reaching out he turns Stiles head so they could look at each other, smiling softly Carlos's caresses Stiles's face from forehead to chin.

"Perfect as ever ti Aimé." Carlos murmurs as he pulls Stiles into a soft kiss the barest brush of lips while sharing breath, neither jump as the bed moves as Miguel slips from it to, neither stop the tender kiss as the other man shifts Stiles into a more comfortable position. A hand presses gently between the boy's shoulder blades allowing him to pillow his head on Carlos's chest with a sigh. Miguel gently eases him down so that his legs weren't so widespread but pressed together loosely and stretched out more than firmly rested on his knees. Frowning slightly Miguel reaches up and snags a pillow to put under the boy's hip to help keep him in position while taking the pressure off his knees. Once he had Stiles where he wanted him, he reaches out and spreads the boy's cheeks watching as his brother's thick release slowly starts to trickle out of the boy, crouching down Miguel couldn't resist the need to taste as he licks up that first slow trickle of come. Groaning at the taste he stands back up before crawling over the boy. Allowing his body to blanket Stiles’s own, pressing him down into the bed with a groan as their sweat-slicked skin slides against each other. 

"Going to breed you now little one, going to knot you good." He rumbles into Stiles's ear smirking at the needy keen that fell from the boy and the way he pushes his ass up higher. Lowering his head Miguel licks at a trail of nearly dried blood on the boy's shoulder before sitting up so he was straddling their cousin's thighs, once more spreading his cheeks he uses his cock head to push another trickle of come back into the boy. "Your so beautiful, so perfect, going to make you come so hard baby, going to make you scream." Miguel continues to talk as he slowly pushes his length into the boys stretched and hot opening, he groans at the feel of his brother come coating his length.

The pace was quick and furious, both of them desperate to come, both of them needing it badly. Stiles was pushing back onto him just as angrily, rolling his hips and rocking back and forth to get his knot to form quickly. Groaning Miguel smirks before slipping his hand underneath their cousin, finding the cock ring easily. "Going to make you come now." He murmurs into Stiles's ear and quickly releases the ring as he pounds into the boys prostate. The scream that fell from the younger man was hoarse and rough as his body shudders at the sudden intense orgasm that hits him, groaning himself Miguel stops thrusting breathing through the clenching of the boy's hole around his cock. It was so tight he couldn't help the small aborted thrusts needing to move but he didn't want to come right yet, he wanted Stiles loose and pliant underneath him. So he waits as his own breathing eases and he wasn't so close to losing control, waits as Stiles's body slowly goes limp under him, the clench of his hands easing and the tension in his shoulders fading.

"Jesus brother I think you just overloaded him, I think he passed out from that one." Carlos murmurs softly as he strokes his hand over Stiles's head gently. His eyes gentle as he watches the boy who was using his chest as a pillow.

"Fuck," Miguel swears as his claws prick at Stiles's hips as he can't hold himself back, his knot is too thick and he needs to come, this wouldn't be the first time he's finished while the boy was passed out but it would be the first time where he wasn't knotted to him already. Slumping forwards slightly he rocks gently into their cousin as he looks at his brother.

"Finish up, you know he will pout if he finds out you didn't continue," Carlos says with a smirk as his hand slides down to the boy's shoulders, fingers dancing over the marks they have left decorating the boy. "You know he loves waking up with you knotting him still, loves getting you worked up once more while the knot is still buried deep inside him." He finishes with an arch of his brow, the look so similar to one of Stiles's that Miguel couldn't help the chuckle before nodding his head slowly. Groaning deep in his chest he picks up the speed of his thrusts, pressing deeper into the loose relaxed hole, the rim catching on his knot with every thrust.  
Letting out a hiss of pained-pleasure he presses deeper with every quick jab of his hips, the bed rocking with the motion, soft sounds falling from Stiles even as he sleeps deeply underneath him, his hips pressing back instinctively in his sleep. Picking up speed he continues to fuck into him, the squelch of come and fluid around his cock making him shudder. Cursing out on a snarl as he finally locks with the boy, claws tearing at the sheets as he starts to rut into Stiles; his body shuddering as he starts to come hard. Body slumping over the sleeping boy he carefully drags his fangs along his skin not wanting to wake him but needing to mark him once more now that he was coming.

"Fuck!" He growls out as he shudders and licks at the boys cooling skin, Stiles was so tight around him he could barely even rut against him. Gasping as he shifts carefully so that both he and Stiles were curled together, his cock still buried deep inside him, breathing out softly he moves them closer to the lounging Carlos, so that Stiles could curl up against the older man's side, one hand splayed out over his waist.

"Sleep love, you two are going to be tied for hours. You always are after a long absence." Carlos murmurs just as tiredly as he wraps one arm around both Stiles and Miguel. It didn't take the older two men long to join the smaller in sleep, tangled together as they were; the room smelled of them, the boy was covered in their scent once more, the bond wasn't tugging insistently on them either; meaning they could relax and sleep peacefully for the first time in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> So I finally settled on the Face for Miguel and Carlos, it took forever to get them settled and not just in my head. So without further ado, I give you:  
> [Miguel](http://www.dragoncon.org/images/guest-photos/3264.jpg)  
> [Carlos](http://images2.fanpop.com/images/photos/6600000/kirill-karl-urban-6661043-1668-2560.jpg)
> 
> So Miguel has slightly more hair just enough that you can bury your fingers in it whereas Carlos has buzzed hair like Stiles.  
> Also:  
> Cheri- Darling/Beloved  
> Renmen - Lover  
> M'Aime - my beloved  
> ti Aime - little love/beloved   
> in Creole because their mother is Spanish-Creole while their father is European ^^


End file.
